Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a composite luggage protection assembly including a luggage piece having a primary closure mechanism, and a luggage protection assembly affixed to the luggage piece. The luggage protection assembly comprises an external closure assembly structured and disposed in a covering relation to at least a portion of said primary closure mechanism, when the external closure assembly is disposed in a closed configuration.
Description of the Related Art
With increased travel of modern day society, there is a recognized need for covers to protect the outer surfaces of luggage during use, especially in dealing with commercial carriers. At present, luggage may be provided with custom tailored covers which are frequently very expensive. On the other end of the economic spectrum, some individuals have resorted to covering luggage pieces in plastic wrap and then taping the cover in place. Obvious problems exist with this latter protective technique relating to providing access to the interiors of the luggage during inspection procedures.
Some manufacturers have provided less expensive covers designed for their particular kind of luggage. However, because there is no standard dimension of many luggage pieces, these covers could not be used for the luggage of other manufacturers. Furthermore, various suppliers of luggage covers or protectors find it inconvenient to carry a large inventory represented by different types, dimensions and configurations of luggage covers, thereby making it difficult to obtain an appropriate protective cover.
Over the years, luggage protectors have been developed to shield items of baggage and the like to protect them from the weather and from marring, scratching or other type damage which may typically occur on commercial carriers, as set forth above. As also set forth above, commercial availability of such protective covers is not common. This may be due to the complicated nature and/or the configuring or sizing of cover structures to accommodate various styles of luggage pieces. For example, when a passenger's luggage must be opened for airport inspection, as is currently required before boarding planes and other commercial carriers, access to the luggage piece may be required. However, the attachment and removal of conventional or make-shift cover structures to accomplish such inspection is difficult, time consuming and serves to delay the overall inspection process.
The above set forth problems are increased due to the fact that in recent years there has been a proliferation of luggage types, styles, materials and designs, specifically including mobile luggage. Purchase of luggage frequently requires significant investment due to the expensive materials and intricate construction. Luggage that meets the traveler's needs for lightweight construction and/or organized packing frequently is more subject to damage from handling during the traveling procedure. By way of example only, flexible material bags and other soft sided luggage are often caught, snagged or torn by automatic baggage handling equipment.
All of the above noted problems have been compounded due to the fact that modern day society frequently uses the aforementioned “mobile luggage” wherein a luggage piece includes a wheel or roller assembly on one end thereof. The opposite end of such mobile luggage includes one or more handles, at least one of which is extendable outward to facilitate the pulling, pushing or other manipulation of the luggage piece during the movable transport over a supporting surface.
Therefore, in light of the above noted problems and disadvantages associated with self-made, conventional or commercially available luggage protective covers there is a need in this art for a luggage protection assembly which is readily usable with a variety of luggage types and designs. In addition the versatility of such a proposed luggage piece should be such as to render it readily adaptable for protective retention of mobile luggage pieces of the type set forth above.
In doing so a preferred and proposed luggage protecting assembly should accommodate the rolling support such as wheels, rollers, etc., of a variety of different luggage styles as well as the location and structure of the handles thereof, while maintaining a secure retention and protection of the luggage piece on interior portions thereof.
Further, the mounting and removal of such a proposed luggage protection assembly should be easily and quickly accomplished thereby enabling inspection of the luggage piece and its contents, when necessary by authorized personnel. Moreover, the material from which the luggage cover is formed can serve to protect the closed and retained luggage piece from damage of all types and be readily acceptable to x-ray and other inspection equipment through which luggage typically passes such as at modern airport facilities.
A further advantage may be realized by providing a piece of luggage having a luggage protection assembly attached thereto. The luggage protection assembly may be removably attached to the piece of luggage, or it may be integrally constructed with the luggage piece.